Portions of a fractured or otherwise surgically separated bone may be fixed relative to one another via a tensioned cable encircling the bone and a crimp deformed thereover to fix the cable over the bone. Although instruments for minimally invasive looping of the cable around the bone are available, a large incision is still required for the crimping process as most crimping tools insertable through a small incision are not strong enough to deform a crimp at the required depth within the wound.